Sands of Time
by Depressed Shadows
Summary: When the XLaws attempt to change time to their own means, they aren't prepared for the consequences. For the future holds secrets, secrets that are threatening to change the past permanently... MM FM, strong language, violence, long chapters and yaoi.
1. Back To The Source

**Sands of Time**

Shadows: Why am I doing this again? Oh yea, cuz this evil plot bunny settled in my head and refused to go away until I wrote this...

Kitty: Shadows does not own Shaman King. However, she does own any other original characters that may appear.

Shadows: I am hoping to make this into a nice big story...(unlike my continuing one-shots.) Oh yes, and the usual warnings, there's violence, strong language, and probably some kinky sex later on...And love us, for Morty's getting his proper Japanese name in here... :P

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter One - Back To The Source

The evening was growing late; the sun vastly becoming a smear of blood red across the night sky. Despite the hot desert climate, the small group of shaman were tired, cold and hungry, with no sign of civilization anytime soon. Everyone was beginning to grow desperate to reach Patch Village sooner rather than later; the constant threat of Yoh's older brother, Hao Asakura making things even more stressed than they already were.

It was that evening in particular however, that was going to change the lives of the shaman there in a way no one expected.

"Isn't there anywhere we can get something to eat? I'm famished! Dying! Dying I tell you!"

"Good. At least then we won't be constantly subjected to your pathetically stupid jokes. Wait, can we even call them jokes?"

"Hey! Take that back! One day I'll be a rich and famous comedian, and THEN you'll be sorry you ever mocked me! I'll be a babe magnet! Loaded with the cash baby!"

"And that would benefit me how? In case your forgetting, my family is already rich and famous. Which means I have about three times as much money than you'll EVER have.."

"OH YEAH? GRR!" With a war cry resembling something like a strangled cat, Chocolove launched into about the hundredth fist fight he'd had with Tao Ren that day. Unfortunately for the dark skinned shaman, the Chinese preferred to use a nicely pointed spear than his fists.

"Enough you two. You're lacking enough energy as it is, don't waste any more." Manta piped up from in front of them, laptop tucked nicely under his arm. He had to admit, it was tiring walking this much; and if they didn't find _somewhere_ for the night soon, it was going to be too dark to see more than a foot in front of them.

However, it looked like they were going to be in luck that night, for eventually, Yoh and Ryu managed to stumble upon an empty cave, and amongst scuffles, attempted murders, almost bloodshed, and immense cursing; the small group eventually managed to settle for the night. (But not before Chocolove and Ren's hundredth-and-one fight of the day. :P)

Little did they know, amongst the little snores, and silent squirms and nudges, that the next day held a surprise none of them would have expected.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are we nearly done? If we're not ready, we'll have to wait another 100 years! We must not waste this chance!" Strong, determined, and utterly focused on his task, Marco was barking orders like a true sergeant. His once smooth and youthful features were worn and pale, lines etched into his face from age. If anything, the last few years had been one, long, uphill struggle; a cruel fate that he was determined not to waste with this chance.

They were going to stop this whole battle before it had even started - or they were going to die trying.

"Sir, the runes are positioned and all in order. Providing they don't intervene, we'll be done and ready before nightfall." A young, new recruit to the X-Laws, addressed his captain, a wary fear lingering in his eyes. Nearly everyone had seen what happened should they anger the volatile Marco.

"Excellent. Prepare the translations, and ensure they are all correct. We do not want to misread the enchantment." For the most, things usually went fine around the X-Laws' HQ, but sometimes, it all went wrong, particularly when Yoh and his lackeys decided to intervene. It had been that way for four years since the end of the Shaman Tournament - Marco and the X-Laws tried to kill Yoh and everyone else, and they stopped them or evaded the X-Laws somehow.

To someone like Marco, who had seen death, bloodshed, betrayal, and battle after battle, it was all too much. He lived, slept, and ate for his work, his life, his dream almost. His deepest and most desired dream to finally kill Yoh and watch his so called 'friends' fall with him.

However, they had being trying since the Shaman Tournament to succeed, and even now, nearly 6 years later, nothing had changed. Yoh was still alive. The evil blood that was Hao Asakura still ran in his veins, and although he had killed enough, there was still one more death to claim. After attempt after attempt; failing worthlessly to gain any ground, Marco hated to admit it, but a change of tactics was needed if anything was going to be done about the Asakura threat.

It was a dire situation, and something needed to be done. Much consulting of the Iron Maiden Jeanne had led to hours of planning and creating; new born ideas fleshed out from pen to paper. Finally, after nearly a month of research and dedicated development, the X-Laws had put the finishing touches to their master plan.

And nothing or nobody was going to stop them. If they were going to pull this off, there had to be absolutely no interference from Yoh and his lackeys. For the plan involved something that for most, was unheard of. Science fiction bullshit.

Rather than fight Yoh endlessly, Marco had decided to simply severe things at the root. Long, long before the weed planted itself firmly into the ground.

They were going to travel back in time four years, and simply kill Yoh whilst he was far, far weaker than they were.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You sure it's this way?"

"I'm sure. Right Amidimaru?"

"I am sure Yoh. The other tunnels are dead ends."

"Okay, down here. Be careful Horo, you'll crack your skull in."

"I'm alright...Man isn't there any better light in here? I me" The Ainu's last sentence was cut off sharply as he wobbled and slipped sideways into a gaping hole in the cavern wall. Thankfully, it appeared deeper than it looked, and Horo Horo only fell a few feet down into the inky black darkness.

"Horo? Horo are you alright?" Chocolove stepped down carefully, hands reaching for those stretching up inside the hole. Pulling gently, it was only a matter of minutes before Horo was safely out again.

"Be more careful, these caverns are pretty unstable." Yoh turned his eyes back to the dark stretch in front of him, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting again and moving ever forwards. Tremors rumbled through the hard stone walls, alerting everyone to the necessity of getting through the tunnels as quickly as they could. They didn't quite know what the X-Laws were up to this time, but they could bet that it had something to do with killing Yoh. Again.

And again, they would be there to stop them. Providing the shaman managed to get through in time. The end was in sight, and a little, aged wooden door lay ahead of them. It was one used many a time by the small group, and they were surprised beyond belief that the X-Laws hadn't caught them using it by now. Or were they really too concerned with murdering them to notice how and when they got in?

A further few tremors led them quickly to the source of their latest trouble; the dark caverns leading upwards to open, better maintained areas. As big as the X-Laws HQ was, it certainly wasn't as well cared for as it previously had been. Now, most of the main activity took place in the main hall, and it's surrounding living quarters, the rest of the ancient building slowly falling to pieces.

With a final breath, keeping himself close as possible to the walls, Yoh swung himself up into the air ducts of the main hall. He was swiftly following in quick procession by the rest of the little shaman party. It wasn't far along, amongst the dust, spinning fans, and the cool metal beneath them, before the Asakura reached a familiarly marked spot. He ducked down, and motioned to one of the others for help.

"Come on Horo, it's your turn. Help me shift this grate." Chocolate brown eyes sparkled at the Aniu, who merely cocked an eyebrow - before stepping forward to help his friend push aside the grate.

Curious as to what mysterious death wish was brewing for them this time, the group carefully peered down into the huge, crowded main hall below them.

0o0o

"Come on, come on! We don't have all night! Get those rituals sorted!" Marco was still continually barking orders at the harried shaman running around him; eyes settling every so often upon the deep, rust-like colour of the coffin that stood at the centre of the room. On the wall that the coffin faced, a rather oblong gateway had been formed into the wall; deep colours and rainbow hues reflecting the patterned depth of the wormhole within. Upon closer inspection, providing you could make it out beyond the blinding colours; it was possible to see that the gateway was, in fact, created from Anna's 1080 beads.

They were clearly trying to use the Asakura's power against them. Most commonly, Marco preferred to refer to Yoh and his companions simply as 'the Asakura minions', a more mocking if not demeaning title.

"Sir, we're all prepared and ready to continue. The moon just needs to fall into place and things will follow according to schedule." An older, more experienced member of the X-Laws addressed his captain. Although Marco's hard-headed determination seemed to leave the younger recruits more in awe; it left many of the older associates, who had worked with their leader throughout the years, fearing that Marco's determination had become more of a deep, deep obsession.

"Excellent. Keep it up, and make sure those damned guards keep to their posts." The man merely nodded, bowing to his captain before departing himself swiftly.

Nearly another half an hour of fierce shouting, orders and preparation followed. By this time, the Iron Maiden Jeanne herself had awoken, silently observing the chaos around her. Her decisions were always trusted, it was more seen that her suffering was her plight to save those around her, than for fulfilling her own needs. Years of being worshipped as a goddess almost, meant that an army of loyal followers now served to her every need and whim, and most of them were more than willing to die if only for the sake of keeping their lady Jeanne alive.

An almost tragic, age old ode to one feared and revered as a deity; something that even now, was used thoroughly to its every advantage.

But no one needed to know that. Very few knew the Iron Maiden close and personally. Little few remained of the followers, who 6 years ago had fought endless battles to wipe out the Asakura threat. It was those followers perhaps, who had ever held any closeness, any unity with their sacred Iron Maiden. The X-Laws were made of more younger, naive recruits now, and the once, small, tight knit bond that had been the X-Laws in their early days as an assassin group long gone.

Jeanne was broken away from her far away reminiscing by the deep call from Marco; the final stage of their plans complete. All that was needed was for Jeanne to use her intense furiyoku to successfully link between their time, and 4 years ago. Steady chanting arose around her, the energy in the room raised and fuelled by the shaman gathered together; dreams and desires joining to create a power far beyond what any mere human could even dream of.

It was not long; the moon shining down upon the Iron Maiden in the centre of the hall, before the portal's shimmering light intensifying further than human sight, the sheer power of what they were creating reflecting in the atmosphere of the room.

And suddenly it was over; and their gateway to the past stood in all it's glory before them.

0o0o

"Forward!" Marco shouted almost immediately, everyone momentarily abandoning their awe of the portal and rushing to gather their necessary belongings. Amongst the chaos of everyone that were embarking on the mission, no one noticed Yoh and the rest of his followers slipping down and silently hiding themselves in the hall.

No one noticed that was, until it was too late, and several X-Laws lay dead at the edge of the hall. Turning sharply, Marco momentarily left his position near Jeanne, and rushed forward to defend his young recruits.

"You...again." He spat, eyes narrowing on the brunette who stood before him, most, if not all of his gang gathered behind. Despite his desire to ensure that Yoh didn't tear this plan to bits, the blonde knew their time was limited. They had to go now, regardless of their company.

"Hold them off." He growled to several members beside him, turning back to the mission in front of him. "Make sure they don't get through."

A fierce battle began, whilst Marco started the mission workforce. One by one, they held their breath, and rushed through, Marco constantly noting the odds at stake. Readying himself, looking around the chaos of the near deserted room, he took a deep breath, and threw himself through the time portal.

"Come on!" Yoh shouted quickly to the shaman around him, "We've gotta follow him!"

"You sure?" Horo replied, working momentarily with Ryu to fend off some of the X-Laws.

"Positive, we've got to move fast! Now!" Swiftly alerted, the team caught on fast, and immediately fought through as hard as they could. It was enough, but only just. The gateway was closing rapidly, and the group of shaman had to run and throw themselves through with little caution.

It was long enough however, and in a matter of minutes, the room lay nearly empty, devoid completely of the X-Laws and Yoh's team.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: I hope I haven't confused you, that was longer than I expected. Anyway, here's a few helpers if you're stuck:

The first scene is set in the present, Shaman Tournament time, the rest of the chapter is set four years in the future.

The X-Laws are trying to kill Yoh and Co' by going back in time and killing them whilst they're weaker.

Yoh and Co' in the future tried to stop the X-Laws from going back in time. When they didn't succeed, they followed them back.

I hope that clears up any confusion!

Kitty: Sorry updates have been a while, we've just got back from a 2 week holiday in Florida! (with no internet access.)


	2. Deathly Silence

**Sands of Time**

Shadows::collapses after looking at when the original first chapter for this was published::

Kitty: Yeh, well, this one is still lurking around in our tiny little heads, so here it is! After more than 2 years of waiting, here is the 2nd chapter of the story!! Oh and Shadows does not own Shaman King.

Shadows: My writing style hasn't really changed much has it? Anyway, ON WITH CHAPTER TWOO!!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 2 - Deathly Silence

A cool wind cast a light chill over the intense glare of the morning sun, only just preventing the vast stretch of desert from becoming snared in a deathly, ghostly silence. From inside the shallow little cave, several noises indicating human life in various stages of waking up echoed around the dark walls, bouncing, and ensuring that no one was allowed the continued pleasure of slumber.

The small fire they had lit the night before was still smouldering lightly, tiny wisps of smoke still floating out into the cool morning air. However, one thing stood prominently at the forefront of everybody's minds - food. Oh and how Horo Horo and Ryu voiced their hunger.

"We're going to WASTE AWAY! ARRGHH!!" A grumble that was clearly audible even at the very back of the cave (where Anna had reserved HER space for the night) made itself known from Horo's stomach. Ryu very shortly joined him in his pleas for food until everyone was thoroughly awake and about ready to batter the two into silence.

"Quiet. You know we have little food reserves left until we reach Patch Village. Unless YOU want to go hunting for something to eat, you can shut it." With all the cool charisma of a woman in control, Anna set about organising her pathetic gathering of shamanic fools so they could move on that day.

"But...the...PLEASE!"

"No. We will carry on. Come on, we can reach that canyon by nightfall if we start now."

"BUT ANNA!" A chorus of terrified and fed up shaman interjected at once, only to be shot down by a fiery look of doom sent their way. Sighing in defeat, Yoh grabbed his bag, and headed off towards the cave entrance.

"Come on guys."

As he stretched at the cave entrance, Yoh couldn't help but look back at the huge distance of desert they had covered the day before - reaching far into the horizon. Just at that point, he felt a cold, unusual chill snake its way up his spine, curling its way around Yoh's sense of danger and momentarily making him fear for the day ahead.

He glanced around one last time, and shook off the wary feeling.

_Nothing will happen. It's fine. _

He couldn't help but feel as if he was lying to himself as he said it.

0o0o0o0

BANG!!

A 20 year old Yoh rolled over onto the scorching desert sand, rubbing his neck from where he had painfully landed on it. He had no time however, to contemplate his injuries. In front of him stood a very, very pissed off Marco, with a legion of minions standing by, armed and waiting to strike.

"Um...Yoh? I think it's time to go." Manta, barely reaching his friend's waist in height, tugged on the loose shirt nervously, speaking in a hushed voice so as not to provoke the enraged X-Laws.

"...That's a nice idea." Yoh murmured in reply, eyes darted between his enemy and his friends.

"You're not going _anywhere_ Asakura. Not until I can ensure that you're not going to interfere with my plans. And I doubt you know anyway what you're doing 4 years in the past!"

Sighing, Yoh took up Harusame, prepared for battle once again. The two groups stood their ground, fingers clenching around handles, teeth clamping together - eyes narrowing in anger and frustration. Tension ran so thickly through the air one could have cut it with a knife. With a nod to Amidimaru, Yoh raised his sword and...

"WHAT...THE...FUCK?!"

Equally as shocked, both groups of shaman suddenly turned to find a 16 year old Horo Horo gawping at them in utter confusion, backed up by equally younger looking versions of Yoh and the rest of the gang. They had obviously just walked up to the spot where the time portal had dumped them, and unrivalled confusion rocketed throughout the mind of every person there.

Marco turned, momentarily lowering his oversoul. The very person he had come to destroy! He had walked right into the X-Laws! But if he attacked now, their older selves were sure to protect them, and he could not run the risk of his plan being soiled. Still, maybe it would be an idea to warm things up, just to see how well they could do.

Smirking in satisfaction, Marco finally broke the deathly silence that had settled over everyone there and cried out his attack:

"Go! Kill Yoh now!"

With a gasp of realisation, the elder shamans realised Marco's tactics along with their younger selves, and whereas the youngers rushed to protect Yoh, so the elders moved in to prevent the attack.

"YOH! Yoh they're...they're US!"

"No time Manta! Hide!" Yoh flinched away from the attack that nearly scathed his cheek and jumped back; brandishing Harusame and preparing to fight back. With the remaining gang - Horo, Ryu, Ren, Faust and Chocolove flushed by his side, they rallied together, swords and blades clashing against one another, and with the addition of their older siblings as it were, the scene rapidly developed from a shock situation to a battlefield. It was a fierce edged battle - the X-Laws hardened and weathered from years of fermenting their revenge and likewise easily able to threaten defeating the younger shamans. Blood was drawn, battle cries were sounded and blades crunched and grinded in near epic displays of shaman power.

_I think we've toyed with them enough..._ With a final smirk, Marco drew back from his personal fight with a younger Horo, the shaman's azure eyes glinting in defiance and awe of this taller, wiser X-Law. Still, the ice shaman drew back on his snow board, ready for one final strike. Oh Marco wasn't having that. He alone was to have the upper hand! In retaliation, Marco drew up his sword, preparing to strike down this, incompetent excuse for a shaman one and for all.

"Bring it on, leather face!" A strong grin cracked across Horo's features, as he cupped his fingers in a mock symbolism of beckoning.

Enraged, Marco drew in his furiyoku, summoning the last of his strength and channelling it into one final, devastating attack. As soon as it came towards him, Horo knew he was in deep shit, and, panicking, he backed away but not quickly enough...

Before the X-Law's attack could fully reach Horo, a lithe figure with shoulder length dark hair dived in and caught Marco's sword with his own weapon; shoving his attack backwards and away from the now very terrified ice shaman. He had no idea who his mysterious saviour was, - although all of the people that they had come across appeared to be older versions of themselves and the X-Laws, he didn't recognise this particular person at all.

"I said _leave_him alone Marco! Whatever the hell you're planning, you must bloody know by now that it's NOT going to work!" With a final burst of energy, the mysterious shaman pushed the attack completely against its owner and Marco stumbled backwards onto the soft sand below.

Snarling, he drew himself to his feet - knowing all well that his plan was never, ever going to work so long as Yoh and his friends from their time were here. He had to find a way to separate them long enough to destroy their younger selves. But how?

"Retreat!" The X-Law leader stood tall, calling back his followers and guiding a path off into the nearest safe distance. Within a few moments, there lay a tangled mess of young and old shaman and an army of white clad retreating X-Laws disappearing into the distance.

0o0o0o0

Gathered around a warm crackling fire, the young Horo Horo and Ryu stared open mouthed for the 100,000th time, as the 20 year old Yoh explained once again how they happened to be there and why they were basically themselves, but older.

"I'm serious though! It really doesn't make any sense! How the hell did a time portal to now appear anyway!" Azure eyes widened in confusion, his jaw dropping even wider.

"Someone explain to me again how I was once THAT stupid?" Matching dark blue eyes gazed upon his confused younger self, adorning still the same warm lined jacket and a similar shirt, only this with blue denim jeans. His headband also remained, holding back only mildly longer spikes of hair, still bearing the intricate Ainu markings. It was a casual look, a look shared alike by most of the group, - a relaxed, mature collaboration of shaman who really didn't have to fight or train all that often. Ryu still bore his white and purple suit and still bore his pompadour, ever seeking the right woman who he one day hoped that the spirits would kindly set in his path. Manta had swapped his school-esque look for a simple white shirt and beige pants; Chocolove was near enough the same, still preferring his kilt and assortment of patterned shirts. Anna, still ever plain and dominating in her black dress, though this particular one had a red lace trim, matching her head scarf that tied back slightly longer hair. Faust, surprising enough was not present with the group, having been away in Germany attending to family business when the time portal business had been started.

Yoh himself, being the very definition of lazy and relaxed had barely changed at all - only subtle notions such as the colour of his shirt and slightly different sandals. To their young forms, they were more alien than recognisable, an intricate working circle of friends and team mates who had the art of teamwork mastered to such a fine art it was incomprehensible. However much they believed they were a family in the past, their future prodigies were a refined family unit, loving each other as if brothers and sisters. It was a sight to be awed, to be feared and revered.

It was also the first major step in really fucking up one's future. Still, the elder Asakura tried to reassure himself that if they were careful enough, nothing major could go wrong. After all, this lot were going to have to do this themselves in four years time, weren't they? Already in his mind a new memory was forming - of a time when he was this young naive Yoh, and he had been in awe of the man he was now. It was not, should not have happened, and as reluctant as he was to be in his past, it was near enough their own way of prevent their own deaths.

Yoh was snapped out of his deep thoughts by approaching footsteps.

"I have food. " The low, very heavily accented voice echoed from the shadows, the firelight not yet illuminating his presence. The hungry shamans stared up at the figure as he finally came into view, dragging a deer behind him. Horo's heart leapt into his throat. It was him! The mysterious shaman who had saved him earlier!

"It was you! You're the one who saved me from Marco! Just who the hell are you?!" He leapt to his feet, in full swing of his blabbing style of speech, pointing in what was both admiration and curiosity to the now curious looking man standing there. He cocked golden orbs at the ice shaman, an amused grin creeping across his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, not sure whether the younger Horo genuinely didn't recognise him. In fact, casting a glance around, he realised that most of the younger shamans were looking a bit confused. Aside from Ren, who, of course, had to recognise _himself_, right?

"Um...no?!" Horo's initial curiosity gave way to a short temper and he began to grow angry.

"Horo seriously, calm down. How you can't recognise Ren of all people, I don't know."

The answering thud of Horo Horo fainting onto the ground, along with Ryu, Yoh and Manta was all that the elder needed to know. In the corner, the young Ren was gazing in complete and utter awe at the man standing in front of them - the man who he would be in four years time. It was clear, at least to Ren, why no one could recognise him.

The Chinese shaman standing in front of them had long shoulder length dark blue hair, framing soft, warm eyes that looked at peace with the world. He wore simple black jeans, a belt buckle glinting against the firelight, and a dark shirt that appeared to have mild Chinese hints about it. The thing that really stood out was his stance - Ren radiated calm and confidence, and an attitude that was far from the arrogance and haughtiness of his youth.

A silence fell once more over the two groups of shaman. The elders minds were concerned solely with what they had come to do, and how they were going to preserve their pasts.

Their youngers however, all they could do was stare, and wonder, look back and compare the two, with only one question being on everyone's minds:

How on earth did Ren, their haughty sarcastic Ren, turn out like this?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shadows: I hope that reads well for everyone, I found it hard to find appropriate ways to make it clear whether I was talking about a present or future (older) character. Yes, to clarify, I personally see the Shaman Tournament being set around the characters being at 15/16 years old, not 13. That makes the linear structure about right anyway...

Kitty: We know it wasn't worth waiting 2 years for, but hey, did we pick the story up again in a good fashion or what? You know the button is there, review and tell us what you think!


End file.
